thebradybunchseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcia Brady
All my best years are behind me -Marcia, looking at her trophies Marica Marcia Marcia - Jan about Marcia I'm a woman!- Marcia to her brothers and sisters Marcia Denise Brady- Logan(nee' Martin) is a character on the Brady Bunch. She was played by Maureen McCormick About Marcia She's the eldest of the three Brady girls and like her brother, Greg, Marica Brady is a bit of an overachiever. She is very popular with everyone at her school but she's pretty smart, and everything she does is interesting. Marcia is what every girl dreams of being; confident, beautiful,noble She is very interested in politics and has a high concern about herself and her appearance. After Bobby watches a television adaptation of Cinderella, older stepsisters Marcia and Jan tease him about being too short. In after, Peter had recorded her(as well as Greg and Bobby's) conversation, Greg and Marcia team up to tease Peter, pretending to make him a surprise party. To teach Cindy a lesson in reading in her diary without permission, Marcia teases her by creating fake entries, with some help from Jan, about a Hollywood agent planning to discover Cindy and make her into Shirley Temple. Despite that incident, Marcia and Cindy remained close, and Marcia joins Greg into teasing Peter and Bobby with a fake UFO, since the younger brothers had told on both of them. Marcia is a popular girl. She's into politics, but she sarcifices her role in student government to her older brother. She also risks her own well-being to nominate her dad for Father of the Year. and breaks every law in the book attempting to please all her classmates by getting Monkees' Davy Jones perform at the junior prom. Although she had a few bouts with ego problems-- like getting a swelled head over a part in the school play or wanting to be accepted so bably she forgets to be herself-- Marcia is pretty much the perfect teenager. She's a cheerleader Frontier Scout and Senior Banquet Night co-hostess. She's also a great singer(as she claims to be on (Family Forlics Night). She knows when to make a sacrifice, whether it means to give up her privacy so Greg can get the attic room, or either going out on a date with an unpopular boy named Charley, or either with Doug Simpson. One of Marcia's most infamous moments is when she gets hit in the nose with a football, Oh, my nose!' which happened right before the school dance. Seeing her nose, Doug was one of the most popular boys in school, had dumped her with ''Something suddenly came up. but her original date Charlie, to the dance was happy to go out with Marcia, with a broken nose or not. Luckily, Marcia's nose healed before the dance. Doug asked her again if she would like to go out with him, but she turned him down. '' Despite Marcia's reputation, she has her share of problems, such as unrequited crushes, braces, and also getting a swollen nose from being hit in the face with a football by her brother, Peter, Marcia also has a fragile ego, although, when she gets one, it goes amok(as in evidenced Juliet is the Sun. when she becomes so hard to get along when she is dismissed from her main role as Juilet. Marcia eventually graduated from college, became a fashion designer, and married a man named Wally Logan. She became a stay at home mother, raising two children, a daughter named Jessica, and a son named Michael Mickey Still unemployed, her ego began to take such a beating when she briefly turned to alcohol for solace. Marcia and her husband Wally(a toys saleman who has been frequently out of work, due to either layoffs or getting fired). joined their sister-in-laws Nora and Tracy to open a catering business. * Portrayed by: Maureen McCormick on The Brady Bunch The Brady Bunch Hour and [[''A Very Brady Christmas.]]'' Leah Ayers on [[The Bradys]] Christine Taylor in The Brady Bunch Movie and A Very Brady Sequel Autumn Reeser in ''The Brady Bunch in the White House.